Vacío
by Kira Fantome
Summary: Emptiness, that's all she knew, all she felt. There was no one there to fill that void, but then suddenly there was. Someone who also had this void in their chest, But for the 4th espada Orihime Alula, filling that void is tormenting the one she loves, her fraccion Ulquiorra. But she must keep her love hidden, she must protect him from the clutches of evil that enslave her.
1. Alula

A/N: Hey there guys! Its me again, with my second story, seeing as Nix has two already. Anyway, I had been skimming through Deviant art, which I happen to do frequently, and came across some pretty interesting Ulquihime art. And it basically inspired me to write this! Um, I'm probably gonna end up posting a few of the pictures on my tumblr page if you want to go there and check them out. Anyway, I'm not sure how far I can make it on this, and I'll try to keep it going as long as I can, if I run out of imagination I'll hand it over to Nix. Anyway! It's been a pleasure writing for you! (If this is the 1st story you've read of me, well, my update times suck, I'm a total pushover.)

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Grey eyes stared blankly out across a desolate desert, the only thing standing out, was brilliant, flaming orange hair. The grey orbs and fiery hair belonged to a woman, a rather curvy, busty and beautifully pale woman. Her face held no emotion, her pink lips in a complete line. There was nothing around her but sand, blood and vividly colored feathers. There was nothing covering her body but a torn, tattered and crimson stained make shift coat of some sort. It just barely covered her breasts and just made it half way down her thighs. Two bone white flowers sat on either side of her head, being no bigger than the palm of her small hand. They were positioned just above her ears and were connected by a small piece, of what seemed like bone, that wrapped around the back of her head. A large hole sat over her sternum. A sword was held loosely in her right hand, the guard held the same flower shape as the ones on her head, the hilt was sapphire blue.

"My, seems like you finished off those adjuchas rather quickly." Someone behind her laughed lightly. Her face didn't change but she turned slowly towards the voice. A tall man with chocolate eyes and hair filled her vision. She could sense that he was very powerful, even though he was keeping a great deal of power under wraps. He had a small smirk on his lips, his dark brown hair was pushed back but with a single tendril hanging down over his face. His clothes were all black and white, the only thing standing out was the pink sash he had around his waist.

"You must be lonely, out here fighting, wasting away in this desert." She took notice that the smirk he had never fell away and wondered if it was permanently glued there, "My name is Sosuke Aizen, mind telling me yours?" She gazed lazily at him, then looked up into the night sky.

"Orihime."

"Pardon?" Aizen looked slightly surprised she had spoken at all.

"My name, is Orihime." her voice was softer than a whisper but was the only sound to be heard.

"A princess? Well does she have a last name?"

"I can not recall one." She murmured, looking back at him with dulled grey eyes. Her grip tightened around her sword.

"How about I give you one then?" He tapped his chin a thoughtful manner than smiled back at her. "How about Alula? Orihime Alula, I like the sound of that."

"Alula..." The name rolled off her tongue nicely.

"Well, now that I've given you a name, I believe you owe me something in return." His eyes were menacing and had a devilish glint in them, "In return for your name, serve me. Join my cause." She didn't ask what it was, nor why she was needed. She just nodded solemnly and took the hand he offered her. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as she wasn't completely alone, she didn't care if she was betrayed in the end. The only thing she wanted, was to feel, something, anything but the emptiness that filled her being.

* * *

"Lord Aizen." A soft voice echoed through out the large white room. Aizen lounged on his rather overly large white throne, a small, spiraling, table like thing sat next to him.

"Yes?" He answered, the door opened and a fiery haired girl walked into the room, she had a tight fitting sleeveless dress that revealed the large hole in her chest. She fashioned a long coat with a large collar, and belled shoulders. The sleeves covered the tops or her hands and the inside of it was black. Black and white boots covered her feet. A large Gothic 4 was printed on the top of her left breast. Her zanpakuto was sheathed and tucked into a sapphire sash wrapped around her waist.

"I have met with the other Espada as you have asked of me." She kept her grey eyes on his brown ones.

"And what do you think?" He asked, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"I think that they are all very strong. Some of them are rather loud, but I believe they are all eager to serve you my Lord." Orihime was still quiet, still emotionless, there was nothing but a bland look on a pretty face.

"Ah, I think your speaking of Grimmjow and Nnoitora?" Orihime nodded.

"I have a question, if you do not mind me asking Lord Aizen."

"And that would be?"

"What is a fraccion? I have seen that many of the Espada have them." She asked, her voice bouncing around the room.

"They are arrancars that serve the Espada." Aizen stated simply, "Was that all?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then you may go." He motioned for her to leave with his hand. She bowed slightly then turned on her heel and walked out. Her face still blank, but her mind was filled with thoughts. _Should I have a companion? Who should I pick? Is there a limit to how many I can have? _But then she stopped, and shook them out of her head. She couldn't have anyone, because no one who be able to filled the void. No one.

She walked to her room, quietly passing everyone, almost like shadow. She'd already gained a nickname, _Shizuko_, and that was the talk of Los Noches. How quiet and beautiful the Cautro Espada was. Orihime hated listening to it, and rushed to the silence of her room to be rid of it. The pale corridors flew by as she quickly used sonido to arrive at her quarters. There was nothing special in that large room of hers, a white couch and a glass coffee table sat in the center. A pale wardrobe off in the left corner next to equally bland bed. The only splashes of color was a a blue blanket folded neatly of the back of the sofa and the throw pillows, which were the same sapphire color.

Orihime removed her zanpakuto from her light colored sash and set it on her lap when she plopped gracefully onto the sofa. She leaned into the cushions and sighed lightly. Her eyes drifted shut and she sat there in peaceful silence away from prying eyes. But now, she was alone.

* * *

A/N: Okay, tell me how this is! Thank you for reading, can't wait for the reviews!


	2. Just Like Me

A/N: _ Howdy guys, exams and stuff are next week so i'm not sure when i can update, if i can fit one in then yeah! But If I can't happy super early Thanksgiving! __Also special thanks to violetdemon! You made my day with you lovely review! Also I'll give some translations at the end of the page!_

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Baby blue eyes stared down into pale greenish grey ones, neither willing to back off from the stare down. The blue orbs belonged to a man with a spiky hair do, and rippling muscles. Teal streaks lied beneath his eyes and a bone jaw structure sat on the right side of his face. His dramatic hair was the same baby blue color as his eyes. He fashioned a white and black jacket, the high collar was folded and the sleeves were rolled up. His hakama were also black and white, as well as the boots that his feet were currently in. There was a sword tucked into the sash of his hakama on the left side, the hilt and sheath were light blue. The guard was like a crooked and jagged 's'. A deep hole was burrowed in the lower part of his abdomen. He was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sexta espada.

The green-grey eyes were home to a small girl with short jet black hair. She wore a pair of tight fitting shorts that were all white save for the black line around her waist. A long sleeved coat that reached her ankles, hung on her small form, the inside was black and the outside white, of course. A black piece of fabric was what covered her chest and, in today's society, would be considered a tube top. Her boots were the same as Grimmjow's, except they were smaller. Her hollow hole sat under her rib cage and her mask was simple, it was almost like a high collar. It wrapped around her neck then stopped right before her collar bone, leaving it open. She had crescent scarlet marks that sprouted from the base of her neck, slipped over her shoulders, down her chest and ended next to her bellybutton. Her zanpakuto was on her left hip, the sheath and hilt were grey, the guard was two back to back crescents. Her name was Fuave Nebibit, but most called her Nebi.

"Back down, you're never going to win this, I've beaten you lots of times. I'll beat you again." Fuave put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, a stare down between cats, who were both slightly insane and wild. Grimmjow had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring down at the arrancar below him, she just barely made it to his shoulder.

"Keep dreaming small fry, there is no way in hell I'm losing to you again." He growled, his eyes began to twitch.

"Are you sure? Looks like you need to blink, are you're eyes dry?" She giggled and smirked up at him, she watched him put on a strong face and try to bare through the urge. But suddenly there was loud bang and they both looked away from each other, drawn to the noise. The source was from an averaged height man with messy charcoal black hair and pale skin. His white jacket had long coattails and he had a large half a helmet on the left side of his head. His eyes were dark green with slit pupils. Twin teal tear marks stretched down his face, his finger nails were black as was his upper lip.

"Hey! Will you keep it down!? We're having a serious competition over here!" Grimmjow snapped, his spiritual pressure pressing down onto the room. Fuave winced slightly, but was fine, the green eyed man on the other hand ignored it completely, like it wasn't even there. The arrancar walked quietly out of the room, acting as if nothing had happened. "That bastard pisses me the hell off!" The blue eyed Espada exclaimed.

"I've never seen him before, who is he?" Fuave asked, looking curious.

"Just some nobody, he's suppose to be as strong as that Shizuko girl everyone is talking about. But I doubt it." Grimmjow glanced down at his fellow feline arrancar, "You should stay away from him, no good is gonna come from some emo freak like him."

Fuave nodded slightly, then she crossed her arms as well, "Wait, isn't Shizuko's real name Orihime Alula? She's the cuatro espada right? So, he's suppose to be her equal or something like that?"

"How the hell should I know? It's not like the rumors are actually true, if they were there would be some adjustments going through the espada, and there isn't, so I doubt he's that powerful." Grimmjow lost the anger in his voice.

"You actually sounded smart there for a minute Grimm-kun!" Fuave laughed, the sexta espada's eyes turned cold and he dropped his arms, "Uh-oh..." The small girl made a run for it, with the blue eyed man chasing after her screaming curses.

* * *

Orihime walked through sand, her boots were off and she let her toes run through the pale grains. Her grey eyes were as dull as ever, cold as ice, and held nothing. She could see the large castle of Los Noches off in the distance, she had walked quite a long way. Her eyes drifted up to meet the night sky, it never changed, it was always the same. But she liked it none the less, but it was odd. Orihime always thought of the sky, she wasn't sure why, but that's what was always on her mind.

The fiery haired beauty exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You are rather odd aren't you?" Orihime's orbs opened slightly and she turned her head to the side. Green eyes and black hair were what caught her attention. The man behind her was slender, pale and looked very fragile, but she could feel his power, and knew that he definitely was not weak. Her eyes were then drawn to his hollow hole, it was in the same exact place as hers.

"Odd?" She repeated him, "How so?"

"You're out here walking alone, bare foot, and defenseless. You are rather odd, Miss Alula." The man was obviously well informed, and probably knew a lot more.

"Are you not going to introduce yourself?" She asked quietly.

"My name, is Ulquiorra Cifer." His voice was cold, just as or colder then her own.

"Ulquiorra, what an odd name." She looked back to the sky.

"Is there something interesting up there?" He looked up as well.

"No, I just like it. That's all." She whispered.

"What an odd person indeed." He said and disappeared, most likely going back to the castle. She was alone again, that feeling whirled around her, it made her sick.

"He... He is the same, this '_Ulquiorra Cifer_.'" She repeated his name in her head a few more times, "He is empty, just like me."

She felt hope then, like a large bubble was swelling in her chest. She thought back to his hole, and wondered how hollows got them. She thought abut that, but she didn't remember anything before meeting Aizen. It was just a blank space. Orihime took one last look at the sky before she started walking back to that dull castle. She was in no hurry, she had all the time in the world. _Besides, i'm just going to be alone in that cold, empty room. _She thought, her eyes dulled in color a bit more, and she let her mind wander as she continued to walk back to the lonely Los Noches.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so little Miss Fuave Nebibit is my OC, and well she's also a cat, like Ggio Vega and of course Grimmjow. But she's a leopard, well a snow leopard actually. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapters, i'll try and make them longer in the future. How you liked the chapter!

Alula (Latin): Winged one (Ah-loo-lah)

Nebibit (Egyptian): Leopard (ne-bee-bit)

Fuave (French): Wild (fuu-ah-vvv)

Shiroihyou (Japanese): Snow Leopard (shee-row-ee-hyo)


	3. The Reapers

A/N: Yo peeps, so I realized I put an extra translation in the last chapter, that actually had nothing to do with the chapter, but that Fuave's zanpakuto if it confused you guys. Anyway, thank you for reading!

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at the young girl in front of him, her jet black hair didn't even make it to her shoulders, and it hung slightly over her odd green grey eyes. "You're Ulquiorra right?" She raised a thin eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay, so, is it true that you're as strong as Shizuko?" She tilted her head to the side in question.

"Miss Alula? I wouldn't know." He turned and started to walk away, finding her of no interest as well as the subject.

"What do you mean you don't know? Lord Aizen must have recruited you for some reason." Fuave just followed him, she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"He didn't." Ulquiorra kept his eyes ahead, never looking down at her.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"That is none of your business." That made Fuave stop and stare at him as he walked away. A pout formed on her face and she sighed in disappointment.

"Grimmjow is not going to be happy." She turned and went back the way she came, her coat flaring out behind her, "What to do, what to do..."

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here." A raspy, joking voice that sounded as if it was half mad echoed in her ear.

"Go away." She looked over her shoulder, "Nnoitora." A tall, lanky man with a grey snake like eye, the other was covered by a patch, and long black hair stood behind her. A large grin was slapped onto his face, his clothes resembled a large white spoon and his black boots looked like they could have belonged to a clown.

"Aww, come on Nebi, don't be like that." Nnoitora then appeared in front of her, she jumped slightly before glaring up at him.

"Leave me alone, I'm not a toy." She growled, strolling right past the man.

"You're so cold today. What's the matter? Did the kitty get rubbed the wrong way?" He snickered.

"Think what you like." Fuave muttered under her breath. She dug her nails into her arms, trying not to snap at him, knowing full well what he could do to her.

"Really though, what has you all ruffled?" He started following her, the clicking if his boots made her flinch.

"Please stop following me! Can't you see I don't want you around!?" The odd eyed girl turned on her heel and snapped.

"Fuave." She looked behind Nnoitora and mentally sighed, it was Grimmjow, "Stop messing around with that bastard, we have to go, Lord Aizen's orders."

"Coming." She sprinted past the Quinto espada and stopped at the blue haired man's side. He looked down at her, examining her face.

"Stay away from my fraccion Nnoitora." He said, "They aren't yours to play with." With that he touched the black haired girl's shoulder and disappeared with a sonido. They reappeared near the library, on the other side of Los Noches. Fuave looked around a little confused, "What? Why are we here?"

"I was bluffing you moron, Aizen didn't give us any orders." He rolled his eyes at her, as if it was obvious.

"So you lied? Well why'd you do that? I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me." She stared up at him, into his threateningly dangerous blue eyes.

"Do you honestly think you had any chance against him? You're so stupid!" He suddenly grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling her off her feet and bringing her to eye level, "You couldn't stand as much as 30 seconds in a fight with me, what makes you think you can handle him?"

Fuave just looked down at her dangling feet, he was angry and she hated it when he was angry. "Sorry." He set her back on her feet and then messed her hair up.

"Jeez, don't get all emotional on me." He lightly tapped her cheek with his fist, "Lets go find Shawlong and everyone. We can go pick on those Soul Reapers that ran in here." Fuave titled her head, "You didn't know? Well, some dumb ass Soul Reapers broke into Hueco Mundo and are running around. Apparently they're after Lord Aizen."

"Are we allowed?"

"Of course we are, as if he's tell us other wise." Ge ruffled her hair again, "Lets kill 'em all!"

"Yes sir." She grinned, her fangs gleaming.

* * *

Orihime was flipping through a book, not really paying attention to the words. She'd heard the conversation outside, and she also knew that Lord Aizen gave no such orders to attack the Soul Reapers. But she was also very curious to who these Soul Reapers were. The flame haired woman closed the book and set it down on a nearby table. She strolled over to the doors and opened them, she stepped out and followed the small left over residue of her fellow espada's spiritual pressure.

Orihime could vaguely feel someone following her, though she really wasn't to worried about it. One, because she knew who it was, and two, she didn't really mind him, since she herself was also interested in him. He'd been spying on her all day, she'd caught him a few times, but he always pretended like he wasn't doing what he actually was. If she had normal emotions, she probably would have blushed an giggled a little, but of course, that wasn't the case. She'd caught glimpses of his tail coats and those alluring emerald eyes of his.

By the time she'd collected her thoughts once again, she had stopped realizing that she was already outside the castle, the somber landscape really was depressing. The woman gazed up at the sky, but her eyes were quickly ripped away when a large clash of spiritual pressure rippled through the air. It was quite a ways away, but she assumed Grimmjow and his fraccion had used sonido to meet up with the invading party. Orihime looked down at her zanpakuto and grasped the hilt, and used her sonido. She disappeared for a split second and then reappeared on a hill over looking a vicious battle.

There were three soul reapers. One with odd orange hair, one with dark red hair with thick, erratic black tattoos on his forehead, and a small girl with black hair. The orange haired one was fighting Grimmjow and Shawlong, Edrad and Nakeem were fighting the scarlet hair one and then Yylfordt and Di Roy were fighting the small girl. The only one not fighting, was the one she'd heard been called Fuave. She was sitting in one of the odd seemingly crystallized trees, watching the battle just like Orihime.

After standing there, listening to the commotion, she knew all their names. The orange haired one with the sword just as long as his body, was Ichigo. The man with scarlet hair and a lengthy sword that was separated into sections, was Renji. The girl with the pure white zanpakuto was Rukia. The invaders were covered in blood, cuts, bruises and scrapes covered their bodies. On the other hand, her fellow arrancar were untouched, spotless. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge!" She heard the sexta espada laugh.

"Don't underestimate us!" Ichigo panted, his brown eyes full of anger and fierce determination.

"Fuave, you want to take care of thish?" Di Roy slurred a bit, his squared teeth created a slight lisp. He had a helmet that resembled a hammerhead shark head. The right side if it was wrapped in a light green bandage, his left eye was hidden away from sight. He had sandy blonde hair was was around the same height as Fuave.

"That's Nebi to you Di Roy." She growled and hopped off the tree, "Besides, what's the point in me taking over and cleaning up your mess?"

"Jeesh, don't need to be sho harsssh." He rolled his eye and then faced the girl soul reaper, "Guessh you're shtuck with me."

"Why can't we just leave? It's not like I got to fight anyway. Lets just go." The green grey eyed girl sighed and frowned.

"Yesh, I have to agree, thish ish very boring now." Di Roy nodded.

"Grimmjow, they aren't going to go anywhere. They'll either die here, or run back to the Soul Society, then send better Reapers. We can get a better fight if we let them live." Fuave looked at her espada.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out like you said-"

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes and disappeared, as did everyone else. Leaving the soul reapers a bit confused. Orihime watched them a bit before making her presence known and walking down to them. They all jumped at her spiritual pressure before turning wide eyed towards her.

"A-another one?" Renji whispered, blood dripped down from his arms and chest, Ichigo didn't say anything but instead attacked her instead.

"Ichigo! Wai-" Rukia started but before she could finish, Orihime had caught the soul reapers over sized zanpakuto with her hand.

"You just attacked me for no reason." The cuatro espada murmured.

"You were going to attack us!" He snapped.

"I wasn't." She looked at him, her dull eyes startling him. He lowered his blade, which caused his comrades to gasp.

"What are you doing?! Are you going to believe her?" Renji yelled.

"I think she's telling the truth, she doesn't seem threatening, really." He turned and looked at them.

"I apologize for startling you. I meant no harm." She looked over the other reapers, "I simply wish to help you."

* * *

A/N: Well how's this one?


	4. Yours

A/N: Gah... Well, seems like life sucks for me... I hate it a lot, and life probably hates me to... Wrote this while listening to '_Don't sleep at the Helm_' by _Sleeping With Sirens_, it was on repeat.

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Help us?" The scarlet haired man asked in disbelief.

"I do." Orihime nodded slightly.

"I don't believe you. Why the hell would an arrancar want to help a soul reaper? We're mortal enemies!" Rukia explained, worry clearly written on her face.

"I don't know why I want to help, I just know that I want to." She clasped her hands together, "Do you not need help?"

"Well, I can't say we don't but saying we do sounds terrible." Ichigo muttered. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, blood soaked his clothes.

"What are you doing here?" The cuatro espada asked, completely changing the subject.

"To kill Aizen. I assume you know who were speaking of?" Rukia's grip tightened around her zanpakuto's hilt.

"Why do you wish to kill Lord Aizen?" Orihime raised a thin eyebrow.

"Because-" Renji stared but stopped an immense amount of spiritual pressure came down on them. Rukia fell to her knees, gasping for air, Renji leaned heavily on his zanpakuto and Ichigo did the same. The fourth espada on the other hand, just looked at the reapers with eyes that seemed to be filled with pity. Orihime brought her hand up and snapped her fingers. A large dark portal that seemed to have teeth appeared, ripping a hole in the scenery. It started to swallow the shinigami, who all looked slightly afraid and worried. "Go back to where you came from." The woman whispered, and with those words, the garganta's teeth slammed shut, enclosing the three in complete darkness. But they were soon spit out into the empty, night time streets of Karakura Town.

They all gazed up at the closing dark mouth, and when is disappeared, they all sighed in relief. "I thought we were in trouble there for a minute." Renji whispered, Rukia nodded in agreement. Ichigo just kind of stared off into space, but he then turned and looked at his friends.

"We, we were just saved by a hollow." He shook his head as he said it, "The fourth espada just saved our skin."

* * *

The fiery haired woman stared into glowing seething, emerald eyes. Her charcoal hair was messy, framing his pale face. "Why did you help them?" His voice was cold, and yet, showed no emotions. But his eyes, those were and entirely different story.

"Was it wrong of me Mr. Cifer?" Her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

"Don't call me that, it is simply Ulquiorra." His green orbs dug into Orihime's grey ones, "And yes, the reapers are ours enemies, you can't just let them get away like that."

"Then forgive my ignorance." She turned away from him slightly, "Also, if I must call you by your first name, then you must address in the same manner." She could see that he was taken back by the statement and her lips tugged up at the corners, her small smile hardly noticeable.

"I won't speak of this, but don't do it again. If you serve under Lord Aizen, then serve him. Not the trash that liter the soul society." He turned his back on her and took a hand out its pocket. He touched his hollow hole, and closed his eyes, it felt like it was on fire.

"Something the matter?" The dull eyed woman tilted her head to the side a bit.

"No." He said, and stuffed his pale appendage into his hakama pocket, "It's nothing." Orihime started at his back for a long time, he didn't move, or speak.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Are you an espada? A fraccion? Or just a simple arrancar?" She gazed into his eyes, looking for anything that might give her the answer.

"A simple arrancar I'm guessing, seeing as how Aizen hasn't had a use for me like the rest of the things he's created." His cold orbs filled with hints of uselessness, and maybe even some loneliness.

"Good, I was afraid you were taken." The cuatro espada, took a step towards him and held a hand out, "I wish for you to become my fraccion." His eyes widened a fraction, it wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone but Orihime.

"What game are you attempting to play?" His voice was filled with icy venom.

"I am very serious. There is no game here, Ulquiorra." His hole tingled when she said his name, the burning sensation growing ever so slowly.

"What will you get out of it?"

"Nothing, just the comfort of not being alone." She murmured, here voice barely audible. She never looked away from him, never broke eye contact. He didn't know what happened, didn't know what had possessed him but the mysteriously cold hollow walked forward and took her hand.

"Then, I am yours." He would never regret those words, he could already see that.

* * *

Fuave sat on a balcony that connected her room to her espada's, all their rooms were connected but, hers was closer to Grimmjow's than anyone else;s other than Shawlong's, and his was on the other end. The small girl kicked her feet, staring out into the desert, feeling lonely and left out. She knew Grimmjow was off some place in the castle, and her fellow fraccion were probably with him._ He probably favors them over me, I was the last to join the group... _She thought, she was the last, but she was also the strongest out of the other five, so she didn't quite understand.

"I don't get it... I really, really don't..." She muttered to herself. She could clearly remember the first time she met the sexta espada, like it happened yesterday. It's easy trying to tell time in a place like Hueco Mundo, but she knew it had happened a very long time ago. She hadn't really changed since then, other than her feelings towards the people surrounding her. Fuave smiled, the memory resurfaced and played through her mind.

_A small girl with odd eyes was perched on a high ledge above the door, she was waiting, waiting for her newly assigned espada. But she wasn't going to just follow his orders without having at least one fight with him first, and if he was as strong and blood thirsty as people said, then there wouldn't be any problems. She rolled her shoulders, and rested a hand on her zanpakuto, she was ready. And as if they knew, her assigned espada and fraccion entered the room under her._

_"I heard we were getting a new fraccion, that true?" A man asked. He had long blonde hair and his mask sat on the very top of his head, it had one spike coming off the left side of it. He had dark brown eyes and he had on standard arrancar clothing. Fuave knew his name, he was Yylfordt._

_"Yeah, Aizen assigned her to me." A man with baby blue hair and eyes had his hands in his pockets and a grimace in his face, Fuave automatically knew that was her espada, Grimmjow._

_"Do you know what she looksh like?" A boy with odd square teeth and a bandaged up head looked around, but not at her. She also knew his name, Di Roy._

_"No, but her name is Fuave Nebibit, apparently the brat is stronger than all of you." Fuave's eye twitched in annoyance at the sexta's statement._

_"Stronger than us? Preposterous." The man she knew as Shawlong said, his mask covered his left eye then it went off and pointed to the right. She also knew the two who didn't speak, Nakeem and Edrad. Both rather large in stature compared to anyone else._

_"Don't underestimate me!" Fuave jumped from her ledge and landed soundly in front of her fellow arrancars and her espada. All of them looked rather surprised, perhaps because the fact that she was small and because maybe they thought she would maybe be a bit more.  
_

_"You're the new recruit?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow while looking down at her._

_"Yes, I am. My name is Fuave Nebibit, but you already know that. Just as I know all of you're names." The small girl blew some dark hair away from her face and put her hand never coming away from her zanpakuto._

_"Eager to fight or shomething?" Di Roy took a step forward._

_"Only with the espada, not with you weaklings." Her fingers tapped impatiently against the hilt of her sword._

_"You think you have a chance against me?" Grimmjow grinned, and a sadistic laugh erupted out of his throat, all of his fraccion tensed, "Well then, bring it on." Fuave lunged, she drew her sword and brought it down in an arch towards him. Grimmjow didn't move but instead caught her sword and attempted to grab her. But she jumped away, letting her sword go in the process. "Looks like you're defenseless now."_

_"Like I said, don't underestimate me." The small girl used a sonido, and surprised them all when they couldn't follow her movements. When she appeared she had her sword in hand and Grimmjow had blood running down his fingers. Fuave smirked and raced toward him again, but her vision became very blurry and her head started spinning. She stumbled to a stop and fell to her knees. "Damn..."_

Fuave laughed, she always found it funny how that ended up. In all actuality, Grimmjow didn't have to do anything, since there was a major flaw in her design. She could fight, and was very skilled, but she couldn't fight for long, the longest she'd ever gone in a fight was ten minutes. And only because she didn't draw her zanpakuto right away. The girl sighed at put her head in her hands. "I am so weak..."

* * *

A/N: So, how 'bout this chapter? Good? Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving or any other holiday you celebrated!


	5. Lies

A/N: Alrighty, then, so I'm adding another OC in here! Maybe three more later? Anywho! Hope you enjoy this chapter! You will notice that many of my OC's are strictly Spanish, this is a favor to my brother.

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Grimmjow had his arms crossed over his chest, and was currently leaning up against the door way to the balcony. His smallest fraccion was currently sleeping like the dead on the railing, he would consider it dangerous for anyone. Then again, since she slept the way she did, she's probably the only one who wouldn't roll off. "I can tell you're very attached to that girl." A voice said from behind him, he turned slightly, looking at the person.

They wore a white hooded coat that hugged their figure, it reached mid thigh and stopped. Tight fitting, black, legging type fabric covered their legs and ended half way down their calf. They wore no shoes and a sword was strapped to their back with a golden hilt and a circular guard with a cross in the center. A dark blue eye and a glowing golden eye could be seen from under the hood. Black cherry colored hair tumbled out over their shoulders, and a choker type bone necklace was strapped snugly around their neck with a fang like pendant hanging from it. A deep void sat in their throat, their hollow hole. Their skin was a little one the tanner side and she wasn't to overly busty. She was the ex primera espada, Sombra Engaño.

"Sombra, I thought you didn't like Los Noches?" Grimmjow raised an eye brow at the woman standing behind him, her hands shoved into her coat pockets.

"You're right, I do hate it here, after all I was banished from here by that bastard Aizen." She spat, acting like there was poison in her mouth, "But you're changing the subject."

"Well, I don't want to talk about that." Grimmjow looked back at Fuave, her hand twitched, her small fingers curling into the palm of her hand.

"Is that so?" Sombra laughed dryly, "Then I guess there's nothing I can do about it then." She shrugged her shoulders, then silently walked towards the balcony railing and stared out into the desolate scenery, "You know, sometimes good things come out of keeping you feeling bottled up. But in your case?" She stifled a laugh.

"What's funny about me keeping everything hidden?" He growled.

"Just the fact that you're going to end up losing that person, and be just like me." She turned her head and smiled sadly at him, "Best get those feelings out before to long kitty cat."

"What would you know you? You're just some rogue that Aizen seems to hate with his entire being." The blue eyed man snapped, his fangs gleaming.

"Settle down Grimm-kun." His eye twitched in annoyance, "Look here kitten, just because I don't belong in your little coterie anymore doesn't mean I'm not gonna help out when I can."

"We don't need your help Sombra, you are no longer the primera espada, so there's no reason for you to worry about us." The sexta turned away and grumbled under his breath. Sombra gazed longingly at him with her mismatched eyes, she sighed then looked at her hands.

"You always say such harsh things, and yet, I don't know why I keep coming and helping you. I guess that's what I get for having any type of feelings." She clenched her fists and hopped onto the railing.

"Leaving already?" Grimmjow looked back at her, staring holes into her back.

"Seeing as how I'm not needed, and not wanted, I mine as well get back to Trueno and my fraccion." Sombra disappeared with out a second glance at the blue haired man. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, but let out a big huff.

"Damn that woman. Always butting into my business." He sighed and looked back at Fuave, who to his surprise, was looking right back at him

"Were you talking to someone?" She asked, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"No." She didn't know, and he was going to make sure she didn't find out. Talking to that woman, having anything to do with that woman or her colleagues was considered an act of a traitor. And he would have no part in making her an enemy of Aizen, she was to weak to protect herself, he had to protect her, no matter how he did it. Whether it makes him a traitor, or makes him betray her, he wouldn't stand by and watch her die.

* * *

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra, there was a slight hint of worry in his eyes. "Is there something the matter?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing is wrong." The emerald eyed man glanced at her, but quickly looked away when he realized she was staring at him. His hollow hole had started to burn again, like there was a blazing fire in his chest.

"Are you nervous? There's nothing to worry about. Lord Aizen won't deny this request." She started to walk ahead of him, he watched the way she moved. It was like there was nothing, she walked silently, her motions were swift but there was nothing driving them. No motivation, just, her.

"Are you sure he won't? There has never been an espada who has asked to be assigned a fraccion. Most are simply given." He stated.

"I know, which is why he won't refuse." The cuatro espada looked over he shoulder at him, "There's no need to worry." Then she stopped, looking up at a large pair of doors, just on the other side was no other than Aizen himself. The fiery haired woman opened the doors slowly, "Lord Aizen?"

"Ah? The princess has come to visit me?" A voice echoed from within, she opened the doors fully and stepped inside. Ulquiorra followed her, looking up at Aizen who sat on his high throne.

"Lord Aizen, I have a request of you." Orihime said bluntly.

"Is that so? You haven't visited me in awhile, and when you do, you want a favor?" He shook his head, "Such a selfish girl."

"Forgive me my lord, but I thought this would benefit you and myself." She bowed slightly.

"Then what is your request?"

"I wish for Ulquiorra to become my fraccion." Orihime looked her lord in the eye.

"You, want a fraccion?" He gave her a small look of disbelief and surprise, "Well, I don't think I've ever heard of wanting a fraccion since the original espada."

"Original sir?"

"That's not important right now. What is, is the reason why you wish for one." Aizen leaned forward.

"Because, we are similar." She said simply.

"That is all?" He raised an eyebrow, "That is such a simple reason, surly that isn't all?"

"No sir, that is my only reason." She lied. Aizen narrowed his eyes at the fourth espada, then leaned back and sighed.

"Alright, then he's yours." He looked at Ulquiorra, giving him a once over before completely ignoring him again, "How does this benefit me?"

"My lord, he has hidden potential. I could, perhaps, make him useful to you?"

"Do what you wish. If that is all, you may leave." He motioned them to leave with his hand.

Orihime bowed again, "Thank you." She swiftly turned on her heel and walked out and Ulquiorra followed, closing the door behind them. She walked silently, her green eyed fraccion staring at her back again.

"You were lying." He whispered.

"I know." She murmured with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Why?" He walked a bit faster, so he could be right next to her.

"Because, Lord Aizen is a very greedy, power hungry man. He will do anything to achieve his goal." She gave him a side ways look.

"I realize that, but that doesn't answer my question." His voice was hushed.

"You're my fraccion, I have to protect you." He actually wanted to laugh at that. He didn't think she understood the relationship between espada and fraccion. But, it made him feel an odd warm sensation inside his chest, and it made him feel good. He didn't correct her, he didn't want to. Her strange innocent ignorance made him want to smile, yet, the wasn't any chance of that. He wasn't suppose to feel anything, feelings were something that didn't reflect in his eyes. They weren't suppose to exist, yet, there they were. Swimming around in his chest where they weren't suppose to be.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me how it was!

Translation:

Sombra (Spanish)= Shadow (Sah-mm-brah)

Engaño (Spanish)= Deceit (En-ga-nyo)

Trueno (Spanish)= Thunder (Troo-eh-no)


	6. Originals

A/N: Here we go guys. So here we are chapter six, is this going okay for you guys so far?

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Aizen stared at the door as the new fraccion, Ulquiorra, shut it. A grim expression slowly placed itself on his face, his chocolate eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows drew together. "What an odd request." He murmured, for a moment he thought perhaps she had been in some type of contact with Sombra and Trueno, but he pushed it away after seeing her reaction. He grimaced slightly at the thought of their names, if he had a bigger enemy than the soul society, it would be Sombra and her tiny pack of misfits. It was nothing to worry over though, seeing as how they were locked up in a prison, built specifically for them, in the menos forest.

Aizen suddenly laughed, and rubbed his temples, "I am over thinking this. There's nothing to worry about, there is no way that girl could do anything against me."

"Lord Aizen." A sly voice made itself present.

"Gin." A figure walked out of the shadows below. Short silver hair, snake like eyes, and pale skin. He wore a long sleeved white coat with a very high collar and a long V neck. The sash around his hakama was a baby blue color. "What you doing? Spying on my conversations again?"

"Of course not sir, I would never do such an insulting act." He said, his voice smooth and convincing.

"Is that so?" He raised a thin eyebrow then sighed, "I guess you are the only one I may count on these days."

"It's a pleasure to be of such great importance my Lord." Gin smiled, his snake like features making it look nothing but mischievous.

"Gin, I think we are going to pay a little visit to our prisoners." Aizen stood.

"The originals? What good would come out of seeming them sir?" The silver haired man asked.

"Nothing will come out of it, except perhaps the pleasure of seeing pain etched across their faces." He grinned sadistically.

"Kyoka Suigetsu sir?" Gin inquired, "You're going to use it?"

"Indeed I am."

* * *

A pair of mismatched blue and gold eyes stared out into the menos forest. The tall, intimidating crystal like trees shot up through the ceiling of the forest, the tops making the small twig like things in the Hueco Mundo level. Sombra sat Indian style with her elbows digging into her knees and her head resting in her hands. Her hood was pulled up, just barely shadowing her eyes.

"You went to visit him again didn't you?" A deep voice said behind her, Sombra glanced behind her. Catching an eyeful of messy, shaggy red hair that hung over a set of cool blue grey eyes. The man was covered in a tattered fur coat that sat over a worse looking shinigami uniform, Hollow masks adorned the fur's surface. A sword with a green hilt and a chipped guard was attached to his hip. This was currently abandoned, yet, willingly stationed soul reaper, Ashido Kano.

"Ashido, it's a rare sight to see you without your mask." The ex primera stated.

"Don't try and get out of this one." He walked around and stood in front of her, "You went to see that brat again didn't you?"

"What of it?" She growled, pulling her hood over her face, hiding her eyes.

"Is it so bad for a friend to worry? You know it's dangerous to go gallivanting up there, and you also know it's breaking our number one rule."

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap Ashido, I'm a good enough match to fight Aizen toe to toe, I could have killed than bastard if I had been given a half a second more." She growled.

"I don't care how strong you are. Aizen will kill you if you don't act like the good little tortured girl he wants you to be." The man glared down at the girl who avoided his gaze.

"What's it matter if I die? I can't love whom I wish to, and I am a slave to the very being I hate most." She hissed at her own words, "Isn't that what you want anyway? For the hollows to be gone? I'm just one major threat of the Soul Society. Better kill me while I'm not to lethal." She was suddenly yanked to her feet, Ashido's fist was balled up the collar of her jacket.

"Don't you ever say that again." He said, anger heavy in his voice. He let her go, and she just sank back down to her original position, "You are a hopeless person." With that she watched him walk away, while pulling a gazelle like mask. She sighed, and watched the abandoned reaper's back until he was out of sight.

Sombra leaned back and fell onto her back, looking up to the hidden tips of the crystal trees. She could faintly see a large pale mass that stood out from the forest, it was nothing but a blob. She almost laughed, it was her odd friend Trueno Nube. He'd always been a strange person to begin with, he hated being looked down on, in battle and in height. Trueno was the kind of person who looked and sounds intimidating, but in truth, he was nothing but a big softy.

The woman rolled onto her side only to see a set of feet, that were covered in nothing save for a black cloth that hooked under their feet and connected to their white pants. Her eyes traveled up and say dark mocha skin and a white unzipped vest. A deep hole sat where their belly button should have been, thin but well toned muscular arms were crossed over their chest. Their hands were covered in a bone like substance that left their fingers bare, and also the back of their hands. Spikes protruded from their knuckles. Her eyes drifted up further until she made eye contact with orange red orbs that were partially hidden behind messy black hair. A large jaw structure full of teeth covered the bottom half of their face, following their cheek bones and leaving his nose bare. There was no sword to be seen on their person. This was Trueno's fraccion Rabia Ira, also the ex cuatro espada.

"Rabia, are you here to criticize me to?" She asked. He shook his head, he was a quiet one, never talked to much. He was strong, though his height and appearance didn't hint at any type of strength.

"Madam, we have conformation that Aizen is coming here." A voice above her said, it was like a song itself. She looked up and met sea green eyes with gold flecks in them, a soft face was surrounded in wavy, long mid-back length, dark brown hair. A bandanna like mask wrapped around the top of her head, she wasn't very busty and she had very fair skin. She fashioned a long dress, the collar hugged her shoulders tightly. The sleeves covered her hands and had very large openings. It was snug around her waist then flared out in wavy layers, the tips of the flares were black. A sword was strapped to her hip by a black belt. The sword has a light green hilt and the guard was two eighth notes. This was Siren Canción, Sombra's fraccion and also the ex third espada.

"Siren, what are you talking about?" The mismatched eyed woman jumped up, her hood falling off her head, she turned around and faced the two arrancar. Her black cherry hair fell over her left eye.

"Like I said, he's coming here. The intelligence I received earlier told me that he would be arriving with Gin Ichimaru." The ex tercera espada gave her superior an odd look, "Is there something the matter Miss Sombra?"

"We have to go back now, if he knows we've been free all along, he will most definitely kill you." She look at Siren then at Rabia, "Rabia, go get Trueno. We'll meet you in the cells." The orange eyed boy nodded, then was gone. Sombra looked up to see him jumping between two of the crystals until he was just as hard to see as Trueno. "Lets go Siren."

"Yes." The green eyed girl nodded.

"We don't need him finding out just yet, it's not the time." Sombra pulled her hood up again, shadowing her eyes, "Just a little bit longer, and his reign will end in screams and blazes of fire."

* * *

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. It's relevant but, still kind if a filler. Everyone will be back next chapter! See you then!

Translation:

Nube (Spanish)- cloud (noo-beh)

Rabia (Spanish)- rage (rah-bee-ah)

Ira (Spanish)- wrath (ee-ra)

Canción (Spanish)- song (can-see-own)


	7. Worries

A/N: So I was thinking about my OCs and realized that Rabia kind of reminds me of Kazuma from _Summer Wars_. The hair, skin, and attitude. But that's just me. Anyway! I'm creating a novella called "The Originals" It basically gonna be a life story on Sombra, Siren, Rabia and Trueno. It goes from their life as a human, to turning into hollows, then onto them becoming the espada and what happened to them after Aizen took over. Though I don't know when I will publish it... During Vacío or after?

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_"Grimmjow! You're lying!" Fuave yelled, her hands on her hips. She was standing on a table looking across a room at her espada, who was leaning up against the balcony railing glaring at the ground. She didn't have her coat on, or her shoes, they were strewn across the room. She had thrown them earlier and hadn't picked them up yet. Her hair was a mess and so was the room for that matter._

_"I am not lying." Grimmjow growled, he pushed off the railing and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"You are! I know you are!" She looked around for something to throw, but the only thing she had was her zanpakuto, and well, that wasn't an option._

_"How the hell do you figure that?" He turned and looked at her, "I'm not seeing anyone 'mystery' woman." he put his hands up and made quotation marks with his fingers when he said mystery._

_"Then who were you talking to last night!? I didn't recognize their spiritual pressure. So who was it?" Fuave huffed and jumped off the table._

_"I told you it wasn't anyone! Why are you freaking out about it anyway?" He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"N-no reason! It's just that I didn't recognize the reitsu and well- I... What's it matter!? I'm just worried okay!?" She marched over to grab her boots but was suddenly picked up and thrown over her espada's shoulder. "W-what the hell are you doing!?"_

_"Well, you're being all dramatic and emotional, so I'm just gonna walk around with you like this until you cool your head." He simply stated and started walking towards the door._

_"You can't just walk out of here with me like this!" She tried to push herself out of his grasp but, there was no escaping. Fuave sighed in defeat and covered her face with her hands._

_"What's with you lately?" He pushed the door open and started wandering the halls._

_"I don't know." She mumbled, and peeked through her fingers, and looked up, there was no one around. She wiggled around and ended up maneuvering around enough so that she was sitting on his shoulder instead on hanging off it._

_"Damn it. Why the hell are you so flexible?" Grimmjow gave her a sideways glance._

_"It's part of being a cat." Fuave yawned and leaned on his head._

_"I'm no damn chair okay? You completely changed the situation. It's not fair when you do that." He grumbled, and gave her a funny look._

_"Sorry." She murmured, playing with the tips of his blue hair. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and just kept walking, the corridors were unusually empty, and it made him a bit suspicious. He glanced up at his fraccion again, who was completely absorbed in his hair and didn't realize he was looking at her._

_"Fuave, was there anything important today? A meeting maybe?" He asked._

_"No, today was kind of suppose to be a day off. Seeing as how you drove those shinigami out." She stated simply, all the while playing with his locks._

_"That so... Then where the hell is everyone?" Grimmjow peeked around corners and opened a few doors, but there was no one. He furrowed his brows and stopped dead, he expanded his range and concentrated. Faint traces of reitsu was the only thing he could gather, and they were pretty distinct. It was odd, and it wasn't right, something was off about the whole thing. "Fuave, I think there's something going on. So go back to-" Something wet dripped onto his cheek he reached up and wiped it away, but it smeared instead. He looked at his hand, there was blood on it._

_He looked up and his fraccion was covering her mouth, blood seeped through her fingers and ran down her chin. "Fuave!?"_

"Grimmjow!" The sexta espada's eyes snapped open, he looked around a bit confused, "You have to get up! You're going to be late!" He sat up, and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm serious! Come on!" He looked over to see Fuave, standing next to him, with a concerned look on her face."

"What?" He mumbled, still a bit bewildered. Grimmjow's blue eyes took in the room. He was on a white sofa, well, his sofa to be more specific. The table across the room was where it should be, the black comfy chair at the end of the sofa was in its place as well. Nothing had changed. everything was the same. "I'm serious! Unless you want someone coming down here and dragging you to that meeting, then I suggest you get up and go. Lord Aizen doesn't like being late." His fraccion said.

"There's a meeting today?" He asked, getting of the sofa and stretching.

"Yeah, I told you about it yesterday. There's some big thing he wants to talk to everyone about." She sighed and yawned.

"Fuave." He looked her in the eye.

"What?"

"Don't leave this room today okay?" He didn't wait to hear her retaliation, he simply walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"It seems there is a meeting today." Green eyes gazed into grey.

"Yes, so I will be away for a while. Will you be fine by yourself?" Orihime tilted her head to the side, she stood next to her door. Her fraccion sat quietly on the couch, looking at her.

"I'm no child." He probably could have laughed a bit while saying that, but he didn't, "I can take care of myself."

"Then wait for me. It shouldn't be to long." She gave him a small wave of her hand before she left, leaving him by himself. He watched the door for a moment, before he himself rose and went out of the room as well. His hands were shoved deeply into his pockets, and he kept his gaze steady. Ulquiorra went the opposite way his espada had gone, in his line of vision was a very suspicious looking girl with jet black hair. Her head was peeking out from behind a door, she looked around until she spotted him. "Hey! What are you doing down here/?" She stepped out of the room, and walked towards him.

"I am allowed here." Ulquiorra stated.

"Only if your a fraccion like me. Last time I was informed, you didn't belong with anyone." Fuave stopped in front of him and jabbed his chest with her index finger, "So, what are you doing down here?"

"Orihime Alula is my espada." He slid past her and continued on his way.

"Shizuko? You're with her now? When did Aizen decide that?" She crossed her arms and followed him.

"It is of no concern of yours." The green eyed arrancar said coldly. Fuave rolled her eyes at him, then stuck her tongue out.

"What's with you? You're such a stick in the mud. I mean, can't you smile or anything? How about a laugh?" He completely ignored her, the small girl huffed and a pout formed onto her face. "Jeez, you're never gonna get anyone to like you if you keep a face like that." When he didn't answer her, she sighed and looked around. They'd already moved out of the espada's corridor, and were on their way to either the library or the training area.

"How long do you wish to follow me?" Ulquiorra stopped and turned slightly, looking at her.

"Until you answer my questions." She frowned at him. He just narrowed his eyes slightly and went back to walking. Fuave sighed again and smirked. _Hopeless._

* * *

Orihime sat in her seat at the meeting table, the espada were still scattered, not all of them had yet to arrive. Across from her was a blue spiky haired man with a stressed look on his face. _Odd, that is not normal._ She thought, she'd only ever spoken with him once, but she new from other confrontations that he was a rowdy spirit. Her eyes wandered to the seat next to him, a seemingly tall man with very dark skin sat with hands resting on the table. He had a row of bony protrusions coming out of the crest of his head. A pair of skull shaped earrings pierced his ears. He had three black triangle markings on his chin, and eight red markings on his forehead. A toothy necklace was around his neck, he wore a white and black Chinese style coat that showed a bit of his chest. He wore the standard hakama. He was Zommari Rureaux the seventh espada.

He met her gaze with his golden eyes, but then simply looked away from her. The woman looked next to her, a man with wavy brown hair sat there with his head resting on the back of his hands. His eyes were blue-grey and he had a faded goatee, a fanged bottom jaw sat around his neck and his hollow hole rested right under that. His jacket had an up turned collar and only one coat tail, he also had a black sash wrapped around his waist. This was the first espada Coyote Starrk. Though she heard that there were two primera, she'd only ever met this man.

"How bothersome, I hope this ends soon. I want to go back to sleep." He mumbled to himself. She looked at her hands and smiled the softest smile, almost non existent. _I hope it ends quickly as well_. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the meeting hall's doors opened and their leader, lord Aizen, stood there with an almost frightened look in his eyes. He swiftly came and sat down. The brown eyed soul reaper took a deep breath and looked at all the espada. "My friends, it seems as though a new enemy has appeared." He smirked, though it was a mask, "We are going to war."

"A new enemy? The shinigami bastards again?" Orihime looked to the side, the voice coming from a man dressed like a spoon. He was leaning back in his chair, and he had a large smile on his face. That was Nnoitra, and she'd made the decision to avoid him as much as possible after their first meeting.

"No, its the originals. It seems they've escaped and have been running rampant for sometime now." Aizen said, a hint of anger flashed across his eyes. A subtle flinch from Grimmjow made her look at him. His eyes were filled with worry, and a hint of regret.

"So they escaped my prison? How surprising." A smooth voice chuckled. Orihime gave the owner a glance, he had amber eyes, shoulder length pink hair that hung a bit in his face. He fashioned rectangular glasses, which she assumed was his mask. He wore a long shirt that cover his torso and neck, it had three black lines descending from the collar, down his chest then going off to the side. That was Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth espada. She thought that perhaps he was a bit self absorbed.

"We should have just killed them off." An older man grunted. He had a bone like crown structure on his head, a scar over his right eye and another on the left side of his chin. He had white hair and a white mustache. He had a short sleeved leather jacket with three fur stripes and a fur collar. He had golden wristbands on each wrist and golden belt with three chains, and a metal disk with a sun emblem on it, sat on his waist. He also fashioned standard hakama and boots. That was the second espada Baraggan Louisenbairn.

"You wouldn't have even been a challenge for them." A woman with green eyes murmured. She had messy blonde hair with three braids. A high collared jacket covered most of her face but exposed most of her torso. The sleeves covered her arms and then turned into black gloves that sheltered her fingers. Her hollow whole was in her lower abdomen and her mask was covered up by her jacket. She was Tier Harribel, the third espada.

"Why you-" Baraggan started.

"Don't fight between yourselves." Aizen said, "Now is not the time. We must prepare. Double the guards around Los Noches."

Grimmjow gave Aizen a sideways glance, and stood. "Guess we better get going then." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out. Orihime watched until he escaped her vision, then she stood as well. "I agree, we best get to defeating the enemy."

* * *

"So you're basically saying that you willingly wished to be assigned to Shizuko?" Fuave tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something odd about it?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, most of us were assigned out of familiarity. But, I was assigned out of power and weakness." She explained, "So I guess it is a bit odd."

"It isn't." A different voice replied. Fuave and Ulquiorra wiped around to see a woman will mismatched eyes gleaming from the shadows of her hood. Fuave's eyes widened and her hand immediately went to her zanpakuto.

"You, I've sensed your spiritual pressure before. Who are you?!" She hissed, her eyes narrowed, and her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword.

"There is no need to know my name. Why tell a person who is about to die?" Sombra slowly started walking towards them.

"It seems someone is after your life." Ulquiorra stated, but never making a move to draw his sword.

"Thank you captain obvious." Fuave growled. She took a step back, biting her bottom lip. She looked around but, there was nothing to help her.

"Don't think you can run kitty, I'll find you. There's no place to hide." A large, sadistic grin plastered itself onto the woman's face, "You took my love, I'll take your life."

* * *

A/N: Well, here's a long and rather odd chapter. Tell me what you think. I always love hearing your thoughts! Makes my day!


	8. A Different Half

A/N: Yo guys, so I'll make sure not leave you guys like I did before. I have a very bad habit of doing that. By the way, happy new years!

**Bleach is not mine, belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Fuave was running, with a not so impressed, emotionless man tagging along behind her. "Is there a point to running away?" Ulquiorra asked, not really seeing any point in running since it was obvious that she'd catch them.

"Well, I have a time limit to much I can fight." She panted, she took a quick turn but didn't slow down. She was going in a circle, trying to head back to her room. If she could hid there, then she knew Grimmjow would come back.

"Is that the weakness you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes it is. But I'm not going to explain every little thing to you right now. You need to get away, she's not after you, so there's no reason for you to get involved." The black haired girl felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and she looked behind Ulquiorra to see a large golden cero barreling towards them. She stopped dead and tackled the green eyed man to the ground. The energy burst shot past them and exploded when it hit the wall on the opposite end of the corridor. The shock waves pushed against Fuave, making her wince.

"Would you mind detaching yourself from my being?" Ulquiorra mumbled, the girl jumped off of him and wiped her cheek. When she pulled her hand away there was blood on it. _Something must have hit me..._ She thought, she turned around and looked down the hall. There was no one there, she wiped around and looked in front of her only to come face to face with the edge of a sword. Her eyes widened and glanced up to see eyes filled with tears. "Why'd you do it. Why?" The woman whispered.

"I don't know what yo-"

"You stole him! You stole him from me!" She cut Fuave off by the sword being pushed against her throat, but then a blinding emerald green cero made Sombra and Fuave split apart. "Ulquiorra!" Fuave looked over to see him with one hand out of his pocket, pointing at the woman who was after her, "Thanks."

"This is your chance to run, don't waste it speaking to me." He said, his eyes locked onto the hooded woman.

"I owe you one!" With that she bolted, going back the way she came. She thanked her, whatever he was, and used a sonido. The fraccion then appeared in front of her room, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Fuave slid down and sat of the floor, and hugged her knees to her chest. "I hope he's okay..."

Suddenly, the door was pushing against her, "Are you gonna let me in or not?" Grimmjow's voice asked form the other side. Fuave jumped up and opened the door and practically threw herself at him.

"Thank goodness your back!" She hugged him as tight as she could.

"You're being overly clingy. What's with that?" he poked the top of her head but she wouldn't let go, "Hey, seriously, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry... You told me not to leave... And I did... I'm sorry..." She whispered, "And I got into a fight-"

"With who?" He interrupted her. Grimmjow forcibly pushed Fuave and and looked over her face. There was a cut on her cheek and her clothes were dirty.

"I- I don't know who she was. She kept saying I stole someone from her." She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, "She had two different colored eyes like Emilou."

"Sombra." He growled under his breath, Fuave was about to say something but he turned his back on her, "Stay here. And I mean it. Do not leave this room."

* * *

Orihime walked through the halls, as she neared her room she could see the blue haired espada ahead of her. She didn't pay much attention to him, and opened her door. "I'm ba-" She stopped when she realized no one was there, "Ulquiorra?" She looked around, but she didn't see him. "Ulquiorra?"

The cuatro espada ran out of the room only to be greeted by the sounds of clashing metal and explosions. The fiery haired woman narrowed her eyes and disappeared in a sonido, only to reappeared in the midst of the action. She recognized Ulquiorra, who was wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow was there, he was fending off a hooded woman. Orihime quickly went to her fraccion. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. No need to worry." He said without looking at her, "That woman is very strong." Orihime took a look for herself, watching the woman with mild interest. As she was fighting her fellow espada, she could tell that the woman was holding back, quite a bit actually, and she wasn't attacking. Only defending, and from what Orihime could tell, the woman had a very strong emotional connection to Grimmjow. The woman had that look in her eyes, a longing look.

"What does she want? Who is she?" Orihime narrowed her eyes.

"I do not know her name. She was after Miss. Nebi." He answered, "I distracted her while the girl escaped." The fiery haired woman glanced at Ulquiorra with soft eyes and the smallest of smiles, but they both vanished when her attention went back to the fighting duo._ So that's why he's fighting her, she attacked his fraccion_. She bit the inside of her cheek when she looked at the hooded woman. It angered her, no that was to strong. Irritated her was better. _To think, she attacked my fraccion as well_. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She walked towards the fight, calculating when to attack, when she saw an opening she sprang forward and unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"I don't know who you are. But you will regret coming here." She said coldly, her eyes as hard as steel. Her sword clashed with her opponents, but Orihime almost stopped her attack when she saw tears in her enemy's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I-!" The mystery woman bit back her words and shoved the espada away. Her mismatched eyes quickly looked over to Grimmjow, "I- Tell her I'm sorry." Then she was gone.

"Damn it woman! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Grimmjow growled, walking over to Orihime. His fists clenched, and eyes filled with anger.

"I had every right to attack her." She sheathed her weapon and spoke calmly, "She didn't just attack you fraccion, she went after mine as well." Her eyes narrowed, "But, it seems you knew her. Who was she?"

"It's none of your damn business." He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his back to her, "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep you nose outta my business." With that he left, leaving the corridor in a complete and utter mess. Orihime turned at looked Ulquiorra, who in turn was looking at her.

"Come, I have things to tell you." She motioned for him to follow her, and they left as well.

* * *

"What is wrong with you!?" Ashido yelled, "Do you not care what happens?! He already found out you've been running free and now you go and raid his freakin' castle!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" His eyes were furious, you could basically see the waves of anger radiating off of him, "I told you it wasn't a good idea to go see that brat! But do you listen to me?! No!"

"I think you're being to harsh on her, Ashido." A deep voice said. The soul reaper turned around, coming face to face with a pair of lightning blue eyes. The man had long white hair that was swept back away from his face. He had two bone fangs on each of his temples, and his hollow hole was right above his belly button. He had on a high collared, sleeveless coat and hakama. His zanpakuto had a paranormal blue colored hilt and a lighting bolt shaped guard. He was tall, pale and had a very intimidating gaze. His name was Trueno Nube, and he was the ex segunda espada.

"I don't think I'm being harsh enough! She acts like a child! And doesn't give a damn about the consequences of her actions!" Ashido clenched his fists.

Sombra winced at his words, her nails dug into the palms of her hands. Her hood had fallen off and her fringe of hair was once again covering her left eye. She bit her bottom lip, and bowed her head slightly. "I said I was sorry."

"That's not going to fix anything!" The grey eyed shinigami glared at her.

"It's not like I wanted to do it. It was the other me, you know how she is." Sombra whispered.

"You're other personality? Like I believe that!" Ashido turned away from her and looked at Trueno, "I do not believe there are two of you." Sombra's eyes widened a bit, and something dark swirled inside of them. Her aura darkened as well, she lowered her head, hiding her eyes.

"So you're saying you don't believe that I'm different from her?" She asked, her voice was oddly different though. Deeper, a little more on the threatening side.

"Stop it. You're not fooling any-" Sombra was suddenly standing in front of him. She pulled her hand back and threw a punch into his chest, making him fly back. She stood straight, her dark eyes glaring down at Ashido.

"Don't make a mistake. I am not my other half." A grin slowly formed, "I'm much more... Sadistic."

* * *

A/N: Well, heres another chapter for you. Review if you can! I always love hearing from you!


End file.
